A well known multimeter contains tweezers that stick out from the multimeter. The tweezers are integrated to the multimeter such that a user just tweezes a pair of legs to measure electrical components. This known multimeter is limited in that the tweezers do not separate from each other nor do the angle are adjustable.
Others have actually separated the tweezers from the integrated multimeter thus resembling a U-shaped accessory with cables attached to the tweezers. This requires another set of cables from those of the regular lead probes and requires switching the regular probes over the tweezers thus time consuming.